The present disclosure herein relates to a flexible display panel.
Recently, bendable or foldable display panels (hereinafter referred to as flexible display panels) are being further developed. Such a flexible display panel includes a flexible display panel and various functional members.
Typically, the flexible display panel includes a base member, various functional layers located on the base member, and pixels located on the base member.